


What is meant to be will be

by Ripley2win



Series: Crossroads (where NCIS meets Supernatural) [3]
Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva becomes obsessed with identifying two men in a restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is meant to be will be

What is meant to be will be

I don't own Supernatural or NCIS. Just wondered what would happen if their worlds collided.

Ziva David had stepped into a 24 hour restaurant in Norfolk, Virginia to grab a quick sandwich before testifying in court. Lunch complete, she was on her way out when her instincts raised a red flag regarding two men sitting having pie and coffee.

Castiel stiffened as Ziva walked past their table. Castiel rushed Dean into the hallway leading to the men's room and popped them back to Dean's motel room.

Dean grabbed a chair for support.

"Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry. There wasn't time to warn you. The woman that passed our table--."

Dean interrupted. "That babe?"

"concerns me deeply." Castiel continued. "I cannot read her soul. I could tell she was was a Hunter of a sort. I sensed she will be a danger to you in the future. She will interfere with you at a crucial time."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

# # # # # #

Ziva noticed the odd reaction from the man wearing a trench coat. When she turned around to ask them a few questions, she saw their table was empty and the door leading to the restrooms closing. When she pushed the door open, no one was there. Ziva drew her gun and opened the men's room door. No one was there. She entered the women's room carefully as well. No one was there. How do two men disappear in the matter of seconds where there were no exits?

From this moment on, Ziva became obsessed with these two men. She had a sketch artist make a good picture of both men based on her memory. Eventually the facial recognition software identified one of the men as Dean Winchester and the one wearing the trench coat as Jimmy Novak.

During a slow time at NCIS, Ziva compiled background info on both men at her desk.

Jimmy Novak--listed as a missing person for one year before returning briefly to his home. He was listed as a person of interest in the death of a neighbor found in the family home and in the disappearance of his wife and daughter. Suspected untreated mental illness. Approach with extreme caution.

Dean Winchester's criminal background, on the other hand, was more well-rounded, dangerous and stranger than Novak's. Prior to his reported death, he had been suspected of credit card fraud, desecration of graves, assault on federal officers and impersonating everyone from a dog catcher to a priest.

It took 6 months of research on her own time to get a feel for how Winchester and Novak worked together and who his friends were. (Not many.) She thought that Dean, his brother Sam and his friends were crazy. She located a surveillance tape from a business showing Winchester and Novak leaving a restaurant. She was intrigued because where Novak stood was fogged with golden light. Every fact she uncovered refused to coalesce into any reasonable theory.

There was only one lead left to follow up on, Bobby Singer. Apparently Dean Winchester had a very long history with Singer. She had monitored Singer's credit card purchases and felt that something big was in the works. Ziva called in a Mosad favor and had a GPS device planted on Bobby Singer's truck.

Ziva took vacation time in the middle of bad weather and weird global events. She followed Bobby Singer to Stull Cemetery parking her rental car quietly at a distance. She recognized Dean Winchester standing near his car.

Soon time flowed like a waterfall, acting both faster in the small details and seeming frozen in the larger image.

Jimmy Novak threw what looked like a Molotov cocktail at an unknown man in his mid twenties, who burst into a solid flame and completely disappeared. She saw that when Sam Winchester pointed at Jimmy Novak, he exploded into a fine pink mist. Bobby Singer appeared to have his neck snapped without being touched. Then Dean's brother, Sam, beat Dean almost to death in a matter of seconds.

Before she could interfere, Ziva was stunned motionless by the appearance of a brilliant white light and a large hole in the earth. She saw the man who had burned and disappeared earlier reappear completely healed. Sam Winchester and the unknown man then fell into the hole. Her eyes must have played tricks on her, Ziva thought, as she watched the hole disappear.

Jimmy Novak reappeared out of thin air, touched Bobby Singer and brought him back to life. He touched the bloody Dean Winchester briefly and healed him instantly.

Ziva hadn't realized she had been holding her breath until she gulped air as as if she had been drowning. Her heart raced.

Multiple homicides followed by multiple miracles had just occurred in the space of a few minutes.

"Oh my God . . ." but at the moment, words failed her.

Ziva felt a wall around her heart cracking. She spoke to her God from the depth of her soul and received peace.

At that instant, Castiel became aware of her distant presence and nodded in her direction.

Ziva left quietly.

Much later, Ziva sat down at her desk at NCIS with a feeling of calmness and gratitude for having such a normal life.

Tony stopped by Ziva's desk and welcomed her back. "Anything interesting happen during your vacation?"

"I found peace."

**Author's Note:**

> Could someone help me out. I couldn't remember Adam's last name. Thanks.


End file.
